bref, je suis gleek
by diarenna
Summary: OS inspiré de la série Bref et de la fanbase des Gleeks. une journée dans la "peau" d'une gleek. (Bref appartient à Kyan Khojandi et Glee appartient à RIB)


un petit os juste pour s'amuser, une journée dans la peau d'une gleek ! un jour où j'avais pas internet mais de l'inspiration!

* * *

mon réveil a sonné a 9h.

_"don't stop belieeeeevin', hold on to that feeeeeeling..."_

j'ai pleuré. j'ai appuyé sur rappel. 5 minutes plus tard j'ai encore pleuré. je me suis levée. j'ai regardé mes posters. y'en avait un de tombé. j'ai cherché la punaise. je l'ai pas trouvée. j'ai été cherché une nouvelle punaise. j'ai marché sur l'ancienne.

_- putain !_

j'ai raccroché mon poster. je l'ai admiré. et j'me suis dit :

_- pourquoi je ressemble pas à Lea ?_

j'ai haussé les épaules. j'ai pris mon téléphone et mes écouteurs. je suis partie déjeuner. j'ai chanté So Emotional pendant tout le petit déjeuner.

-_ I get so emotional baby everytime I think of you-ou..._

mon frère a pas aimer.

_- j'aime pas !_

je lui ai dit :

_- j'm'en fout._

j'ai chanté Footloose.

- _Jack get back, come on before we crack..._

il a pas aimer non plus.

_- j'aime pas non plus !_

j'ai fini de déjeuner. je suis retournée dans ma chambre avec des gâteaux. j'ai été sur Twitter pour voir si Amber, Chris ou Grant m'avais répondu. j'ai été déçue. j'ai vu des gens gentils dans ma tl. j'leur ai parlé. j'ai raconté mon rêve sur le Cast qui viens chez moi. je me suis faite rewteetée.

_*2 retweets* _

j'ai regardé si Darren avait enlevé sa photo de profil pourrie. j'ai été déçue. j'ai regardé les vines de Chord et Kevin. j'ai ris. je me suis faite spoiler. j'ai gueulé.

_"Putain vous faites chier avec vos spoiler !"_

je me suis faite retweetée.

_*1 retweet*_

j'ai gueuler toute seule dans ma chambre. j'ai mangé des gâteaux devant deux épisodes de Glee alors qu'il était 10h30. ma mère est venue dans ma chambre. elle m'a dit :

_- tu manges des gâteaux alors qu'il est 10h30 ?!_

elle me les a pris. j'ai gueuler. je me suis plainte sur Twitter. personne a retweeté. j'ai finis mes deux épisodes sans gâteaux. j'ai été voir les nouvelles photos de Dianna. j'ai fait une mini-crise cardiaque devant sa perfection. ma mère m'a appelée à table.

_- à table !_

j'y suis allée avec mes écouteurs. elle a gueulé. j'ai enlevé mes écouteurs. elle a zappé les chaines de la télé. y'avait Glee sur W9. je l'ai suppliée.

_- s'te plait!_

je l'ai menacée.

_- sinon j'mange pas._

elle a mis les infos. j'ai pas mangé. je suis partie dans ma chambre. j'ai mis Nutbush City Limits à fond. mon frère a voulu jouer à la Wii.

_- viens on joue à la Wii !_

j'ai pas voulu. il est rentré dans ma chambre et a voulu m'acheter.

_- et j'te ramène des gâteaux._

j'étais ok.

_- ok._

on a joué à Mario kart. j'ai pris bébé peach parce que je me dis que c'est Beth. mon frère a pris Bowser. il a gagné. je lui ai dit :

_- j'm'en fout de toute façon elle va retrouver Quinn et tout le monde sera content !_

il a pas compris. j'ai rigolé. il a boudé.

_- je boude !_

j'étais ok.

_- ok._

il m'a donné des gâteaux. je suis retournée dans ma chambre. j'ai été voir mes mails. j'ai vu des mails de . j'ai fait la danse la joie sur Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin Jack Flash. j'ai partagé ma joie sur Twitter. personne a retweeté. j'ai commencé à lire un chapitre. ma mère est rentrée dans ma chambre. elle m'a vu sourire comme une grosse débile devant mon écran. elle m'a dit :

_- qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme une grosse débile devant ton écran ?_

j'ai dis :

_- rien. _

elle m'a dit :

_- ok. _

elle m'a dit d'aller chercher le journal. elle m'a donné deux euros. je lui ai dit que les magazines étaient pas gratuits. elle m'a donné dix euros. j'ai été chez le marchant de journaux. j'ai pris le journal et trois magazines sur Glee. j'ai rendu la monnaie à ma mère. elle m'a dit :

_- t'en a pas assez de magazines ?_

j'ai dis :

_- non._

elle a soupiré. je suis retournée dans ma chambre. j'ai lu mes trois magazines. j'ai découper les images de Lea et de Naya. j'ai mis les posters sur mon mur. j'avais plus de punaises. j'ai été décrocher un poster de la chambre de mon frère. il a rien vu. j'ai fini d'accrocher mes posters. je les ai admiré pendant cinq minutes. j'ai tweeté.

_"yay des nouveaux posters dans ma chambre "_

personne a retweeté. j'étais triste.

_":("_

j'ai fini de lire mes chapitres de fiction. j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction sur Klaine. je l'ai effacée. j'ai commencé un one shot sur Brittana. j'étais fière de moi. je l'ai publié. j'ai lu du lemon. j'étais contente. j'ai été manger. je suis retournée dans ma chambre. j'ai mis Teenage Dream à fond. j'ai pleuré. j'ai finis mon collage. je l'ai admiré. je l'ai posé sur mon bureau. je suis retournée sur mon ordi. j'ai été sur Twitter. j'ai cherché des images de Glee. j'ai tweeter :

_"il fait chaaaaaaud"_

je me suis faite retweetée.

_*7 retweets*_

j'ai regardé des images de Cory. je me suis souvenue. j'ai eu envie de pleurer. j'ai pas pleuré. j'ai regardé des images de Grant. j'ai bavé. il y avait une tache sur ma couverture. j'ai été voir ma boite mail. j'avais un mail. j'ai lu un chapitre de lemon. je me suis couchée, heureuse, a 2h du matin.

_Bref, je suis gleek._

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plut!

bisoooooooooooous, diarenna. :)


End file.
